Swan Song on Fire
by Castlelover94
Summary: Things in the Cassidy household are about to get a little more hectic! Lots of Swanthief with Snowing and HookedQueen in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emma looked at herself in the mirror one last time, fixing her hair and adjusting her dress. The door downstairs opened and she let out a shaky breath.

"Emma, I'm home" Neal called from the kitchen.

Emma walked downstairs smiling at her husband.

"Hey" she said as she gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday" she smiled handing him a card and a long thin box.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't get me anything?" He said frustrated.

"I know, but it really isn't a present per say. Just open it" she said biting her lip.

"Fine" he said shaking his head. He opened the card pulling it out of the envelope.

'Happy Birthday' was written across the front he smirked opening it to the inside page 'Daddy, today is your birthday but I can't tell you so mommy is telling you for me. I can't wait to meet you in July. Love you!' Neal looked at Emma confused, Emma was smiling at him sweetly.

"Open the box" she said bouncing on her toes.

"I have the feeling I know what this is" he said untying the bow that held it shut. He smiled as he pulled out the pregnancy test.

"Happy Birthday Daddy" Emma said as he pulled her against him.

"How long have you known?" Neal asked smiling happily.

"Almost a week, it was killing me not being able to tell you." Emma smiled.

"How far along are you?" He asked looking back at the test.

"Five weeks" she replied wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I can't believe this" Neal said with a laugh.

"Would you like to see a picture?" Emma asked, his eyes lighting up.

"You have one?" Emma nodded walking to her purse and pulled out a stream of photos. She handed it to him watching him closely. "You have no idea what you're looking at do you" Emma said laughing.

"No,not really" He admitted as she came to stand beside him.

"That little dot right there is our baby" Emma said pointing to a dot no larger than a pea.

"I have to say, this is probably the best non present I have ever gotten" He said smiling.

"So you're happy?" Emma asked hesitantly.

"More than you know, I love you so much" He said kissing her passionately.

"I love you too" She said quietly resting her head against his.

Neal pushed away as he kneeled down in front of her placing both hands on her stomach.

"I hope you're a girl, and just as pretty as your mommy. Cuz she is the most beautiful woman I have ever met." He said looking up at Emma.

"It could be a boy again" Emma said running her fingers through his hair.

"I still hope he looks like you." Neal said smiling.

"I don't care what it looks like, I'm just glad I get to share this with you." Emma said resting her hand on his.

"There is no way in hell I am letting you get away again" Neal said standing up.

"Is that why you married me?" Emma asked smirking.

"You know me so well" Neal smiled kissing her forehead.

"Come on, your wife is hungry" She said dragging him to the door. He helped her into her coat and they walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A week later Emma stood in her kitchen fixing dinner for the rest of the family, everyone was coming over for dinner and Emma and Neal were going to tell everyone about the baby. Emma glanced up from her pan and saw Neal watching her. She forced a smile, he only looked at her knowingly.

"What's wrong?" Neal asked walking towards her.

"Besides the fact I have to tell everyone in my family that I'm pregnant, nothing." Emma said forcing a smile.

"You'll be fine Emma, they'll all be happy for us." Neal said kissing her cheek.

"I know, it's still nerve wracking for me though." Emma said with a sigh as she flipped the chicken.

"Just relax and try not to worry about it okay." He said walking around the small kitchen island to wrap his arms around her.

"Can you finish this? I need to go throw up." Emma asked handing him the tongs before heading to the bathroom.

She didn't get sick but she did feel terrible. A voice cleared at the door and she looked up from the sink where she had been standing at for the last five minutes. It was Henry, he looked worried.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Emma asked.

"Are you okay?" He asked walking in and sitting on the side of the tub.

"Yeah, just nervous about tonight." Emma sighed leaning against the sink. "You're okay with this right? With your dad and I having a baby." Emma asked biting her lip.

"Mom, I've asked for a little sibling since I was five. I might be a teenager but I still do." Henry said standing up smiling at Emma.

"Please don't remind me you're a teenager, I feel really old" Emma laughed giving him a hug.

"Come on Belle and Grandpa are here." Emma let out a shaky breath and nodded following Henry out.

"Are you alright Em?" Neal asked her when she came out. Emma nodded greeting Belle and Gold.

"You look lovely Emma" Belle smiled looking at Emma's outfit.

"Thanks" Emma said smiling politely.

The doorbell rang and Emma hurried to get it. Charming and Snow smiled at her when the door opened and Snow pulled Emma in for a tight hug.

"Hey mom" Emma said smiling. She had finally went from Mary Margaret to mom after their trip to Neverland, it was still strange at moments but in all honesty it felt good to say.

"We brought wine" Charming said before hugging Emma.

"Come on in, dinner's ready" Neal said coming up behind Emma.

"It smells delicious, Neal" Snow said with a smile.

"Don't tell me, tell Emma, she made the whole thing" Neal said smirking at Emma.

"Is something funny?" Charming asked.

"No, I just haven't cooked this in a while and Neal loves it" Emma replied as she let everyone sit at the table. Grabbing the plates and chicken from the kitchen.

"So what it this?" Belle asked unfolding her napkin.

"Uh, barbeque chicken and rice. It's nothing fancy but Neal wanted some" Emma said sitting down next to Neal.

"Before we eat I wanted to make a toast." Charming said standing up. "I know we have had our share of spats and we don't always get along but I'm glad we can get along enough to have dinner together. So let's all enjoy the night shall we?" Charming smiled. "Here's to family"

"Cheers" they all said clinking glasses.

The dinner went smoothly and by the end they were laughing and enjoying each other, Henry the cause of most of the laughing. Emma looked over at Neal after they had all eaten, he nodded grabbing her hand.

"Before we all relax too much Neal and I wanted to share something with you all." Emma said nervously, Neal squeezed her hand nodding slowly.

"Wait mom, can I tell them?" Henry asked smiling, Emma nodded.

"Can you just tell us already?" Charming laughed.

"I'm going to be a big brother." Henry smiled widely.

"What?" Snow gasped looking at Emma excitedly. Emma smiled.

"I'm due in July." Emma said smiling.

"I'm so happy for you" Snow said looking at Charming who looked pale.

"You alright dad?" Emma asked worriedly.

"Yeah, congratulations sweetheart." Charming said with a smile.  
"Congratulations you two" Belle smiled as she leaned against Rumple.

"How far along are you?" Snow asked.

"six weeks" Emma replied with a little laugh.

"And you didn't tell me?" Snow asked a little disapointed.

"No, but there is something else I want to tell everyone." Emma said with a smile looking at Neal. "It's twins" Emma said not taking her eyes off Neal. He dropped her hand standing up quickly.

"What the hell Emma. You didn't find that important to tell me?" He yelled angrily.

"Neal" Emma said as he walked out of the apartment slamming the door behind him.

"I'll go talk to him" Gold said standing up before walking out of the apartment.

"Henry, why don't we go over to the library? I could use your help with the books" Belle asked with a smile. Henry looked at Emma who nodded.

"Emma" Snow said after Belle and Henry had left.

"Mom" Emma replied glaring at her. "I have a headache. You guys can stay or go but I'm going to go take a shower or something" Emma said and without saying another word she walked upstairs.

An hour later she walked back downstairs to see her parents in the kitchen washing dishes. Snow looked up at Emma with a small smile.

"Better?" Snow asked. Emma shrugged as she came around to tje fridge to get water.

"Has he come back yet?" Emma asked. She didn't want to admit it but she was worried he hd run off on her again.

"No" charming said dryibg the last dish.

"Do you want us to stay?" Snow asked.

"You don't have to, I think I'm just going to go to bed." Emma replied running her fingers through her hair. Snow came around the counter to hug her not caring if Emma didn't want it.

"Were here if you need us sweetie" she whispered letting Emma go finally.

"I know and thank you" Emma said smiling at Snow.

"I'm still going to tell you congratulations!" Charming said giving Emma a hug.

"Thanks dad" Emma said hugging him back.

That night Emma lay in bed when she felt someone lay next to her in the night. She could feel Neal's hand run up her arm and she turned over to look at him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered in the dark. She closed her eyes resting her head n his chest.

"I was scared you left" Emma said sobbing into his shirt.

"No, I'm never leaving you again Emma. I'm here for the long haul." Neal said kissing the top of her head. "I love you, I was just upset you didn't tell me and I over reacted." Neal said with a sigh.

"Are you mad?" Emma asked looking up at him.

"Nah, I was at first but I'm alright now" He said smiling at Emma.

"I love you" She said quietly kissing him softly on the lips.

"I love you too, and our babies" He said laying a hand on Emma's stomach.

Ema curled up against him letting her eyes grow heavy until she finally fell asleep.


End file.
